


Riley Poole and the Blue Box

by tribblescience



Category: Doctor Who (2005), National Treasure Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribblescience/pseuds/tribblescience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley looked through the window. It was snowing... but now the street was no longer empty… There was a blue phone box in the middle of it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riley Poole and the Blue Box

Winter had come. All the roads were closed and snow seemed to cover everywhere. The radio warned constantly to stay at home, to not leave, to buy all the groceries and stay indoors.

Riley Poole didn't care. He had what he needed: a warm living room, a soft blanket, lots of noodles, lots of coffee and his computer.

His living room could be cozy if it wasn't for the huge amounts of cables and wires crossing the floor. But Riley didn't care… he liked it like that.

Riley looked through the window. It was snowing. It hadn't stopped snowing since two days ago. He sighed. Riley used to like snow when he was a kid, but now it was just boring. It was beautiful when everything was white, but after it was like a gigantic pile of frozen mud, and he didn't like it at all.

He turned his attention back at the computer screen when he heard a noise. He looked around. The noise was growing in intensity and volume, and Riley stood still. Suddenly, blue eyes looked through black glass frames to the outside of the window. He blinked. He could swear that the street was empty just moments ago… with no one except for the whiteness of the snow. He blinked again. Now the street was no longer empty… There was a blue phone box in the middle of it… and suddenly the noise had stopped.

Riley wasn't crazy, he had seen an empty street before… and besides, the blue of the object was extremely visible against the snow. No… he wasn't crazy… it wasn't there before.

What was this then? And how did it get to his front door? Riley looked more closely through the window. There was no movement. Just the falling snow… and then, a door opened.

_Aliens!_ The word stroke Riley's mind at a speed faster than light. _Aliens! Like the ones that built the pyramids! Or the Great Wall of China!_ Riley was almost crying of joy. He watched as what seemed to be a normal man wearing a tweed jacket and a red bowtie walked out.

Riley made up his mind and opened the door and walked as slowly as he could manage to the man.

"Hello!" The man greeted. "Who are you?"

"Hello! I'm Riley. Riley Poole…" he said as his eyes drifted off to the phone box.

"Hello!" the man said. "I'm the Doctor!"

Riley looked at him. His face was of pure wonder.

The man who called himself the Doctor was looking at him with a strange look. "You seem to be fascinated with my TARDIS… Do you want to see it?"

"Your what?" Riley asked.

"TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. My ship." The Doctor said as he pushed the door open.

Riley looked in amazement to the Doctor. He looked at the inside of the open door.

"Oh My… It's bigger on the in…" and he passed out…


End file.
